digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Metaldramon
Metaldramon Metaldramon is an Artificial Demon Lord Digimon whose name is derived from "Metal Dramon". He is the leader of the Neo Dark Masters and is one of the members of the Royal Family, most notably the third child of Queen Majestymon and King Royalmon. His older brother and sister are Valentinemon and Sirenmon. He is Princessmon's twin brother. This is Signamon's corrupted Mega form, Appearance One of the princes of the DIgital World, he was known as being the rightful heir to the throne, though the position was given to his older brother Valentinemon. He has great respect for his mother and older siblings. His closest relationship is with his twin sister, Princessmon. Metaldramon, while still in his Twilightmon form, was forced to escape from his home when his parents' control over the Digital World was stopped by the three Celestial Digimon. With his siblings he took refuge in the Dark Area, where they were looked after by the Seven Great Demon Lords. At the start of his Digivolution to Mega, the absorption of data while in the Dark Area, corrupted his data causing him to Digivolve into Metaldramon, rather than true Mega form. While not as strong as his true form, he's proven himself to be one of the most merciless and feared Digimon in both the Real World and the Digital World. He resembles a human teenager with the exception of his tail which is able to retract into his body, He uses this method to fool Digimon and humans. His outfit when he first appears is similar to that of and in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. During times he's out of his outfit, he shown to have a rather average build, with the Mark of Evil covering his chest, He uses his human-like form to pass himself off as the classmate of the DigiDestined/Tamers under the name Kaworu Iwakura. Attacks *'Absorption' – Metaldramon's tail serves one special purpose: to absorb other beings into his body. He will gain all of the strength of the person he has absorbed. He has two methods of absorption. The first method is to stab the person with the sharp end of his tail. The tail will then suck up all of the organic matter of the victim, leaving the clothing behind. The second method of absorption, made for people who he wants every bit of strength from. Instead of stabbing the person and draining the person's life force, Metaldramon will instead absorb the person whole. He opens up the pointy end of his stinger, and it will become a shape of a wide funnel. Metaldramon will bring the "mouth" of the funnel down on the person, and then they will be sucked through his tail into his body. The person will be held unconscious in Metaldramon's body. The tail can also be used for strangulation. *'Possession' – Like his family, Metaldramon is able to merge his body and overshadow or otherwise control another life form. While he has some strength of his own, Metaldramon's combat abilities are best suited to exploiting the full potential of a host body. It appears that when he has chosen a permanent host, he begins to alter the host's appearance to mirror his own. After possessing a host, Metaldramon combines their power with his own. He also gains the ability to assimilate the techniques of those who he has possessed. Metaldramon uses this to take control of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Teppei, Teruo and Jun Motomiya. *'Power Up' - He has the power to suppress and increase his power. *'Photon Strike' - He raises his hands and leans backward as he produces a bright light around his body, and then he leans forward to fire several yellow energy waves, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Regeneration' – Metaldramon was shown to be able to regenerate damage to his body; he's even able to heal the destruction of his whole upper body at one point, and then later his entire body save a single cell, from which he was completely regrown. *'Vocal Mimicry and Amplification' – Metaldramon displayed the ability to mimic any humans and Digimons' voice and amplify his own so it could be heard for miles. *'Accel Dance' - A team attack used with Princessmon, where they attack the opponent with a barrage of punches and finish them off with machine gun-like energy blasts. *'Mystic Attack' - This ability allows him to extend his arms, legs or tail to tremendous lengths to attack or grab an opponent. *'Finger Beam' - He holds out his index finger and releases an energy beam from his fingertips. *'Tail Attack' – He can attack his opponents using his powerful tail. *'Galactic Tyrant' – Metaldramon charges at the opponent and elbows them. He then catches them by their leg and throws them up into the air. Next, he moves up in the air and punches the opponent twice before grabbing and headbutting them on their head. Finally, Metaldramon teleports to the opponent and upside down kicks them down to the ground, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Scatter Finger Beam' - He leans forward and points all five fingers of his right or left hand , then he charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Revenge Death Bomber' - He stands charging energy around their body, then he explodes with a gigantic energy sphere around his body. *'Bloody Smash' - First, Metaldramon kicks the opponent up into the air, where he grabs their head and throws them down to the ground. Then, he smashes the opponent's head into the ground and stomps on their back deeper into the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Dark Needle' - A dark blue and silver colored needle comes out of either of his wrists and a streak of pink energy light that breaks into sharp, glass-like needles and fires at the opponent. *'Dark Crystal' - A black orb is fired from either his right or left hands and shatters into small energy beams. *'Demon Cannon Wave' - First, Metaldramon opens his mouth and charges a pink energy sphere with additional streaks of black and pink electricity. Then, he fires the energy sphere from his mouth in the form of a narrow, pink energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Darkness Blaster' - He releases dark purple energy wave from his mouth. *'Chaotic Tyrant' – Metaldramon right-hooks the opponent, and proceeds with a double axe handle. Next, he kicks the opponent in the air and finishes with a left hook kick away, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Crimson Scream' – He opens his mouth and then fires a crimson energy wave at the opponent *'Explosive Wave' – He bursts out energy from all over his body in order to repel the opponents around him. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A stronger version of the Explosive Wave, he releases a gigantic wave of energy from his body, causing a huge amount of destruction. *'Death Chaser' – First, Metaldramon charges at the opponent and punches them up into the air. He then flies after the opponent and knees them in the stomach, before backhand punching them down to the ground. Finally, Metaldramon charges down at the opponent and hook kicks them in the stomach deeper into the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Death Wave' or Death Slash - He uses his arms or tail to create a streak of sharp energy lines that can slice nearly anything. *'Black Water Mist' - A black and purple mist comes out of his mouth and it wipes away the memories of anyone who comes into contact with. The amnesia can vary from 5 seconds to permanence. *'Explosive Demon Wave' – A very powerful energy wave shot from a single hand, with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. *'Bear Hug' - Metaldramon's arms are wrapped around the opponent, with the opponent's arms sometimes pinned to the their body. Metaldramon's hands are locked around the opponent, who is held tightly to the user's chest. Although intended to be a torture hold, it can also be used as a restraining technique to pin an opponent long enough for their allies to attack. *'Telekinesis' – He can lift or move large objects through the air and blow up objects as big as mountains with only his mind, he also uses this ability to control Digimon and humans. *'Telepathy' – He has the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *'Magic Materialization' – Used to create clothes, a house, food and other inanimate objects like a crystal ball for himself. *'Revenge Death Ball' - The sphere is comprised of the pure negative, dark-blue energy evidently stored within Metaldramon, and can be replicated (and possibly amplified) at any time. It appears to be highly volatile as it will explode upon contact with anything, even the ground, making it unable to penetrate the surface of the Earth. *'Revenge Death Ball Final' - A fiercer version of the Revenge Death Ball, the attack is charged and maintained the same way, but with much more power, possessing enough power to destroy a planet. *'Amazing Impact' - First, Metaldramon dodges the opponent's punch and lays on the ground to double kick them up into the air. Then, he backflips up onto his feet and flies up into the air above the opponent. Finally, Metaldramon knocks the opponent down to the ground with a Double Axe Handle, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Eye Flash' - He releases a bright flash of light from his eyes, blinding his opponents temporarily. *'Portal Opening' – A technique used by Metaldramon in order to open a portal between Earth and the Digital World and other various dimensions like the Dark Ocean. *'Full Powered Death Beam' - The user extends his index finger forward and fires a Death Beam that is slightly bigger and more powerful than the original. *'Death Razor' – A variation of the Death Beam. He extends his index finger forward as he was charging a regular Death Beam, but he instead fires several pink beams simultaneously, creating a giant explosion. * Dark Heaven Bomb - He places both of his hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. He then fires several hundred small black and yellow energy waves that act as a machine gun blast. He also seems to be able to fire the attack in a cone shape, causing a shotgun effect. *'Finger Blitz Barrage' - First, the user extends his index finger forward and charges an energy sphere on his finger tip. Then, he fires many small energy spheres that home in on the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Death Beam' - He extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast, and concentrated laser-like beam from either his index finger or his tail, which barrels down and pierces through an opponent. *'Barrage Death Beam' - A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam technique. *'Shape-shifting' - Him and his family have the power to shape-shift into any human and digimon they have come into contact with. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' or ' Continuous Energy Waves' - He fires many many energy waves from a single hand at once at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. *'Chocolate Beam' - He had a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects. He usually announces what the attack will turn the victim into before using it. *'Multi-Form' - He uses this technique to create three or more fighting copies. He uses this form numerous times, mostly used to absorb Digimon's data or to absorb humans. *'Eye Lasers' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both of his eyes. * Vanishing Beam - It is a simple pink perfectly round beam (so perfectly round it looks like a sphere when looking straight down it) fired from the palm of the hand that can be fired very easily with no charge up or special stance. *'Mystical Barrier' - Used to protect himself from attacks from other Digimon.